Republic of Kualpuch
History Founded shortly before the end of the Olympian War, the single-system Republic strives to keep the knowledge of the galaxy secure. Twenty-one Queens, along with their soldiers and slaves, originally populated the system with only that purpose. However, to avoid combat among the Queens, the leader Zial created the Matriarch and Senate institutions. Over the next millennium, the republic was transformed into a beast nothing like any other Goa'uld power. Their ideals, however, are in direct conflict with the Titan Empire. Once the Republic became general knowledge, Lord Atlas set the system in his sights. Following the Siege of Aurellia, it was inevitable that the Republic itself would be besieged and ultimately fall. Near the end of the battle, the Library's quantum drive was activated, teleporting the moon Haevris and all nearby orbital ships and structures halfway across the galaxy. Following the opening of the newest civil war, the Republic of Kualpuch has been split into the Haevris Theogony and the Thrasekion League. Ultimately the Republic fell when the forces of the Titan Empire under the direct command of the Emperor arrived in the system and after a pitched battle destroyed the Republics Homeworld. Power Structure Instead of the normal Goa'uld political structure with the Lord at the top, surrounded by a second tier of lesser Goa'ulds, all above the jaffa and human slaves, Kualpuch is differentiated with only two main schizms: those belonging to the Houses and those to the lesser houses. Each House is headed by a Matriarch, who sires all children for the House and connected lesser houses. Every child sired by a Matriarch has 100 years to prove themselves worthy of belonging to the House, otherwise they have but 100 more to live due to a genetic timebomb embedded into each Goa'uld. If the Goa'uld is allowed into the House, they may live for almost 1,000 years. However, few reach this due to the almost reckless approach to scientific advancement and the usual cycle of civil wars every 800 years or so. Each lesser house has a sterile Queen that is technically first in line for Matriarch succession, but since each Matriarch sires equal amounts female and male children, there is a large pool of potential Matriarchs. Normally a successor is chosen early on to be groomed, but that is not always the case; if a successor is not chosen before the Matriarch dies, oftentimes the House itself eventually dies. Lesser houses typically will not "vote" for another lesser house's Queen, leading to a political gridlock until the House dissolves. As for the rest of the society, all humans are free and do not have to serve in the military or anywhere else in the system, though they normally do so. Jaffa are still required to serve in the military, but this is no different from all Goa'uld citizens. The supreme military leader for the Kualpuch military is known as the Lord Marshal, and gives up his or her name to be known as Tyr. Goa'uld serve in all branches of the military and government, as do the jaffa, but do have their own Anariathoi branch. Military Fleet Kualpuch fleet technology is largely based off of a combined-arms approach, rather than relying on a jack-of-all-trades ship like the standard Ha'tak. Before the Fall of Kualpuch, the combined arms approach utilized many ships: *Xiatl, a heavy frontline cruiser *Camaxtli, a long-range artillery destroyer *Tabai, an interdictor frigate *War Barge, a central carrier for fighters *Muriata, a "pocket" carrier for quick strikes This ultimately failed in its approach, leading to an all-drone fighter/bomber focus, with the mainline fleet being more nimble and heavily-armored: *Drones: **Ousiakon light drone, for interception **Phortegoi heavy drone, for bombing and aerial supremacy **Photius cloud drone, for shield interference *Maxana destroyer, a faster but slightly weaker offensive Camaxtli successor *Ehuatl cruiser, a heavier version of the Xiatl *Aethir dreadnaught, for frontline strengthening *Nesoi drone carrier, the drone-carrying successor to the Muriata *Ourea battlecruiser, a small frontline hard-hitter *Illrycium command frigate, for fleet management This new style means the drones can pick up specialized duties normally completed by larger vessels, allowing those ships to focus more on larger combat actions. CPU can be spread across multiple vessels to aid drone targetting, and armor has been increased for all ships due to the unique Photius drone. However, the fleet is still in its theoretical stage and will not see full-scale production for some time. Infantry The military, pre-Fall, was divided into three main categories: *Marines *Militia *Anariathoi The marines are the elites of all citizens--human, jaffa, and goa'uld--while the Anariathoi fill their branches with the inspired and disinherited children of the Houses. Becoming an Anariathoi is the most sure way to become a member of a House, but the death rate for such soldiers approaches 40%. Infantry use the same combined-arms approach as the fleet. Weaponry used: *Tiamat kinetic launcher *Plasma thrower *Saephri plasma carbine *Typhos railgun Technology Due to its singular system territory and forever-outnumbered mindset, Kualpuch shuns most technologies used widely by other Goa'uld. Hyperspace and sublight engine speeds are relegated to almost secondary systems, whereas sensors and weaponry is given utmost priority. If an invader enters Kualpuch space, the idea was to demolish the target before they could send out a distress call that could pierce the system's powerful scramblers. Though the system was lost in a siege, the survivors have only tweaked the technological mindset slightly. Weapons need to strike faster and from farther out, armor has a higher priority than shielding, and engines need to be powerful on a select few craft. Most plasma-based weaponry is relegated to infantry platforms, while ships use more power-intensive weaponry such as alpha-kyon and gamma cannons. A few Kualpuch-specific, ship based weaponry used are: *Qalarnok rail system *Hirule beam cannon *Plasma flak *Alpha-kyon beam emitter *Boarding pod *Ion pulse howitzer *Cierto bubble generator Beliefs Even though the original ideal of Kualpuch was to only secure and keep alive the knowledge of the Goa'uld, it quickly expanded in scope: #Maintain knowledge of Goa'uld, so that all may know the past and learn from it. #Seek out and maintain the knowledge of others, so that potential issues may be avoided. #Identify and eradicate the innate evils of all races through strict power structures. #Remain neutral in conflicts so that a safe haven for refugees may be maintained. #Always offer help to those unenlightened by the teachings of the Library. #Never allow an outsider into the Ark. #Progress can be measured in many things: military, art, politics, language...nothing is beyond progress. Though there are many more ideals and ideas more nuanced and detailed than the above, that is the code by which one may begin to understand Kualpuch and its displaced citizenry. Holdings Kualpuch System *Ehriu (devastated, undergoing terraforming) *Tialzipek (gas giant) *Nierg (gas giant) Thrasekion System *Kephalenna *Diokeia *Cherson *Lo (gas giant) Notable Persons High General Ma'ahes Lord Marshal Tyr Administrator Kinich Ariel Administrator Kaeth Lilith Jut'alei Khepri Ur'langdev Matriarch Kale Ianeus Commander Hibat Duchess Everith Senator Belias Koren Modern Houses Attaleiates Akropolites Briennius Eudoxia Gregoras Himerius Mavrocatalon Oresme Sophianos Verina